council_of_echoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ireena Kolyana
Ireena Kolyana is a Barovian noble and friend to Rosalind Songsteel. She was initially protected by the future Council of Echoes and left Barovia after Strahd's defeat. She later turned on the Council and fled, befriending Rosalind Songsteel. Description Appearance Ireena is a striking 5'5'' human woman with pale skin and dark eyes. She initially had deep auburn hair but following her escape from the Council of Echoes she dyed her hair black to better hide her identity. Typically she wears dark, muted colours although occasionally she'll wear brighter Barovian red. Personality Ireena is serious and reserved. She tends to approach anything with great caution and suspicion as a result of spending much of her life a target for some great evil or another. She isn't afraid to stand up for herself, protesting the need for a constant guard when being escorted through Barovia. Later however, Ireena began to accept help and protection from those more capable than herself. Ireena's alignment is Lawful Good Biography Curse of Strahd Ireena was first encountered in the village of Barovia where the group that would become the Council of Echoes were hired by her adoptive brother Izek to protect her from Strahd von Zarovich, the Vampire Lord of Barovia who seemed to have developed an obsession with Ireena. She was escorted to the village of Vallaki where the group avoided an encounter with Strahd which led to the destruction of the village. Fleeing westwards to a tower belonging to a famed monster slayer, Rudolph Van Richten. At the tower, Kulos and Izek were both slain by a deadly trap set to stop any monster incursions. This event shook Ireena deeply, losing the last surviving member of her family so suddenly and brutally leaving her mentally scarred. Ireena was then kept safe at the Abbey in the nearby village of Krezk where she remained while the adventurers protecting her set out to locate the tools to destroy Strahd. She was later kidnapped from the Abbey by Strahd but was quickly rescued by Din, Korg, Pikkik and Portia who led a mob to strike at Castle Ravenloft. After Strahd was defeated, Ireena took on a leadership role amongst the surviving Barovians. Bad to Worse Despite Strahd's defeat, the situation in Barovia did not improve as the valley found itself ruled by Riza Whispercreek who was being driven slowly mad by her contact with the Chained Oblivion, Tharizdun. Ireena and Pikkik led a rebellion against the new rulers but this rebellion was quickly overthrown when Korg and his mountain tribes were turned against Ireena's forces. Ireena and Pikkik were then captured by Riza who proceeded to torture them for years. Eventually however, Ireena was able to escape shortly after the Council of Echoes moved from Barovia to Whispercreek Estate in Tal'Dorei. On the run from the Council, Ireena fled to Westruun where she met a young bard student named Rosalind Songsteel. Recognising that Ireena was in need of protection, Rosalind befriended her and took her in. Council of Echoes In late 822 P.D. Rosalind took Ireena to meet her friend and advisor Felix Bishop, who had been her family's retainer some time before. Meeting with Bishop and his allies, who would go on to form Hindsight, Ireena avoided telling them of the Council of Echoes, believing that she would potentially expose herself to be found if she did. However, Hindsight were being tracked by Kulos, who recognised Ireena and proceeded to kidnap her and Rosalind. Taking the pair to the Gladberry farm outside of Westruun, Kulos left Rosalind to be fed upon by the Oblex that remained there while he took Ireena before Riza. She was next seen when Hindsight were captured by the Council and brought before Riza. Bishop noted that she bore bloody and fresh scars and Williner also spotted that she was brutally underfed as a prisoner. Ireena was later freed from prison by Hindsight during their assault on Whispercreek Estate after they fought and killed the Bodak that guarded her and Pikkik. Barely able to stand, Ireena was cared for and fully healed by Rosalind Songsteel who teleported to the Estate to save her friend. She would join the forces of House Songsteel to fight in the final battle of the Echoes Crisis at Emon. Post Echoes Crisis Truly free for the first time in her life, Ireena relaxed and quickly became a firm friend (with occasional benefits) to Rosalind. She began to serve on the board of the Songsteel Trading Company as the Occultant, the advisor on occult and extraplanar dealings. Relationships Council of Echoes Ireena initially regarded the Council members as friends and guardians but came to loathe them following their subjugation of Barovia and its people. She particularly feared and hated Riza Whispercreek and Kulos for the pain and torture they made her endure, both mentally and physically. Hindsight Ireena was wary of Hindsight at their first meeting but she has since come to value them as friends and allies. Pikkik Ireena regards Pikkik as her last surviving friend from Barovia and is particularly close with him, particularly since he comforted her following her brother's death and stood at her side in leading the rebellion against the Council of Echoes in Barovia. The two both found themselves as prisoners of the council and supported one another through the torture and pain they were enduring. Rosalind Songsteel Ireena's best friend since leaving Barovia is without a doubt Rosalind. The young woman protected Ireena when she was in need. Ireena feels immense guilt that Rosalind was endangered following Kulos discovering them but she has been forgiven multiple times. She stood at Rosalind's side during the Echoes Crisis and became a major support for her during the establishment of Songsteel Trading. Ireena and Rosalind also developed a friends with benefits relationship in the years following the Crisis but that has since ended. Equipment Ireena wore an ornate silvered breastplate in combat. She also used a rapier as a weapon though this was stolen and enchanted by Kulos following her initial capture during the rebellion, going on to become Death's Sting. '' '''Trivia' * Ireena is the reincarnation of Strahd's first love, hence his obsession with her, she is aware of this and tries not to let it define her. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Nobles Category:Barovians